A Day in their life
by ecc309
Summary: Ringo falls in love with a stow-away! but john up to no good trying to split them up and get the girl! read as Cindy and Ringo try and work things out while John is trying to spit them up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ringo's POV

We are about to do a concert at Shea stadium and I looked out at the crowd yelling and screaming I thought they were going to bust my ear drums when John interrupted my thoughts.

"come on Ringo." They were all staring at me.

"what's wrong?" Said Paul

"just lost in thought I guess."

We did our songs and were starting to leave. I was the last one and I looked back at the crowd. I saw girls coming from every direction. The police grabbed all of them but one started coming towards me so I shoved the guys down and ran. I could not believe that girl got past the police. I jumped in one of the cars and looked for Paul John and George. After a minute or two I saw them running to the car I felt relieved till I saw the girl running right behind them. They jumped in the car I looked out the window and didn't see the girl. So we started to go. when we got back we all ran in the house as fast as we could and slammed the doors.

"who was that girl?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Said Paul. Just then a knock came from the door.

"Why don't you get it Ringo." Said George. I opened the door and saw the girl so I slammed the door shut.

"Who is it?" Said John.

"The girl!" I said as I shuddered

"what?!" Said Paul.  
I opened the door again and the girl ran in.

"Hi I'm Cindy McCain!" Said the girl

"hi... I guess" said Paul.

"Well hello..." said John.  
Cindy looked at me and smiled kinda strange

"where you from?" Said George.

"Liverpool." Cindy said slowly.

"So... wanna stay here a while?" Said John. As he put his arm around her.  
"Sure!" Said Cindy

"But where will she sleep we have only got four beds." I said trying to stop John from keeping her here.

"She can sleep with me." Said John.

"No." said Paul. I felt my heart stop beating when I heard George say

"how 'bout she sleeps with you Ringo? That is if it's okay with you ma'am?"

"I don't mind." Said Cindy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The boys were goofing around like usual and I was going to take my bath. I walked in the bathroom with my towel and shut the door behind me. But the water was already running. It came to a quick stop and Cindy said. "Could you hand me a towel please?" "Of course love." I handed her my towel and turned away so she could get out. I heard her step out. I could not help myself and I turned back. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I stepped closer I couldn't help myself. She just stood there still and I saw my hand on the back of her head I pulled her closer and I kissed her we stood there and kissed for what felt like ages. When we finally let go of each other I opened the door for her and she walked out with the most beautiful smile on her face when I realized she is walking out of here in a towel. John is going to be all over her. I stepped out in a hurry but I was to late he was all over her. She had her clothes in her hand and was walking back to the bathroom John had tried his special charms on her but she didn't fall for it. I could tell she knows everything about us a person Could know. I closed the door when she walked in she looked at me kinda strange. I started to leave I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I walked out and shut the door. I got ready for bed and pulled the sheets down. She came out and came to the bed. "Are you sure this is okay?" She asked. "Yes it is fine." I said trying to stop staring at her. "Okay well goodnight then." She said sweetly "Goodnight love." Cindy's POV I just woke up and noticed the Ringo was gone. I jumped up fast to see If he had fallen off or something but I didn't see him anywhere. John was over playing with his guitar then he started playing Norwegian wood but he started at this part very loudly if you get my drift. "I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath." When John sang that I had a pretty good idea where he might be. Ringo's POV I sat there for a minute in bed and I couldn't go to sleep with her next to me I couldn't hardly breath so I went to the bathroom and slept in the bath. When I woke up Cindy was standing there giggling I really didn't see the humor in this. "What are you doing?" Said Cindy "Uh... I was just about to take a bath." "In your pajamas." "Yeah... Uh..." "You did mind." She walked out I didn't know what to do. I walked out to see her with John there were standing at the door John put out his arm her and she looked back at me then grabbed his arm and walked out. I felt hurt but at the same time I was jealous John was going to have the afternoon with her that I wanted. Cindy's POV John and I went to a restaurant in town it was gorgeous, there were flowers everywhere! And the food was amazing but the whole time John was just staring at me with this stupid grin. I wanted to clap my hands in front of his face a couple of times. "Uh... John are you okay?" "I'm fine love." "So..." He scooted his chair closer to mine he leaned over and kissed me! I started to shove him but I just couldn't. We let go and I didn't feel anything from the kiss like I did Ringo's. I immediately jumped up and started to walk away from John. "Uh... I need to go... do some shopping because I don't have any clothes or anything." "Ok I'll see you at the house bye love." "Ok bye." I ran away to the store it was only a few blocks away. When I got back I saw Ringo sitting there impatiently tapping his fingers on the table and John was walking around in circles. I had a strange feeling they were waiting for me. I walked in and they both jumped up fast and were overwhelming me with compliments and offering to do stuff for me. "Hey guys." "Hey Cindy let me get your coat." Said John. "Well you are looking fabulous this evening, Cindy here let me get your bags." Said Ringo. "Well thanks guys but you don't have to do that." "I would do anything for you love." Said Ringo "Hey John come here a minute" I heard Paul scream from the other room. "Yeah coming I'll see you later love." John left in a hurry. "Well we are all alone." Said Ringo "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" I asked. "Sure" Me and Ringo walked around for a long time nether one of us said a word the whole time. On our way back Ringo broke the silence. "So can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Well ... I was wondering would you consider maybe... CINDY LOOK OUT!" *everything goes black*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx When I woke up Ringo was standing there staring at me. "Cindy are you okay?" "I think so what happened?" "Some girl hit you on the head with a stick or something. But she ran away to fast." "Where are we?" "Were at the hospital I called John, Paul and George just a minute ago they should be here soon. So why would someone want to hit you?" "I have no idea do you know what she looked like?" "She had brown hair a purple sweater and jeans and emerald green eyes" "Caroline!?... I never thought she would do a thing like this... OW my head." "Who's Caroline?" "My best friend... I thought." "Oh..." Ringo's POV Cindy seemed crushed, they must have been very close. I figured I might could find out more later when she was feeling better. John Paul and George ran in John ran right over to Cindy and seemed concerned. John's POV "Cindy are you okay?" Just then the nurse came in. "Hello honey, your gonna to be fine you can leave tomorrow morning." "Good" Said Cindy. "I will stay here with you Cindy." Said Ringo. "Okay thanks a lot." "Well you boys should leave you're getting her all worked up." Said the nurse. "Bye Cindy." "Yeah bye." Said Paul and George. "Well I guess I will see you three tomorrow." Said Ringo "Bye" said Cindy.


End file.
